The Leila Series, Part One: You'd Do That for Me Jack?
by CobraBillyJoe
Summary: Part one of a series of Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles one shots featuring my OC Leila! Please R&R, because I've worked super hard on this for a week, and I'd appreciate it! Enjoy!


**AN: So here is part one of the Leila series. When you read this, it probably doesn't seem like the first story, but that's because I'm working on the intro of Leila, which depending on when I get that done, it will be posted too, but it's separate from these one shots, but in the canon universe of them.**

**Anyways, Leila is a Russian-Chinese girl, who mostly speaks Russian, but she also speaks Chinese, and English (obviously, for two reasons, first, the little bits of Russian in here, I had to use a translator for, and also, Jack don't speak Russian, he speaks English, so, yeah.)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

It was early dawn, and Leila Xavier was sitting in a tree. The brunette took deep breaths of the morning air, soaking in the crisp coolness of it. She heard footsteps, her eyes opened, and she looked around.

It was Jack. The persistent red-head had a crush on Leila, and did anything her possibly could to date her. Sure, this sounds like a Mary-Sue story, the way I say he'd do anything for her, but he really, truly meant it. He cared for her well-being, and he lived for her smile. He longed to feel her soft lips against his; he longed to have her in his arms, just to hear her heart-beat.

And Leila? She couldn't care less about him, really. She felt his persistence was annoying. Now, she did have feelings for him, but she brushed them off, acted like they weren't there. But really, she wanted what he wanted. She really wanted to be loved, but she put survival before love, thus she never told Jack how she really felt.

Leila's stomach growled. She was starving. Usually, if she was hungry, Jack would feed her, so she did as she usually did. She got out of the tree, and snuck up behind Jack.

"_Jacky~_" Leila purred to him

Jack quickly spun around to the brunette, whom he was automatically happy to see.

"Oh hey Leila!" Jack said. He wanted to hug her, or kiss her, but he didn't.

Leila leaned towards him, and wrapped an arm around him. She purred with her Russian accent. "So Jack…How about ve go somevere else and eat breakfast together?" She said, pulling her tank-top down a bit.

"Oh-um…" Jack's cheeks turned red "Sure, that sounds great Leila"

"Zanks Jack, I'm so glad you have time, considering you have to take over ze vorld and all" Leila batted her eyelashes.

That really got Jack. He coughed, then said "Oh…Leila, I could always make time for you."

"Zat's great Jack" Leila said, then she kissed him. Jack blushed even more, and he felt weird down low.

He wrapped his arms around her gently, and kissed back. He broke away, and said "I love you Leila…"

Leila blinked, then licked her lips, and kissed him again.

Jack felt empty inside, without Leila saying it back. But he still kept his promise of eating breakfast with her.

Jack took Leila to his lair, where it would be private, and they could talk. He'd never taken her down there before, so she was looking around in awe, especially at the robots he had built.

"You made zose all by yourself?" she asked

"Yep" Jack said "It's no big deal, I'm an evil boy genius." he shrugged "And I want to take over the world…And you know, if I did take over the world, I'd need a queen to rule with…"

Leila's eyes widened. "Oh my, Jack…I don't know vat to say…" Leila flirted right back.

"Well, I hope you say yes." Jack leaned towards her, placing his lips against hers.

Leila kissed back, then said "ViZ zat, I'm more zan convinced…"

"You-You'll do it?"

"Yes, Jack. I'll do it."

"Thank you Leila Xavier!" Jack wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her several times.

Leila smirked, and kissed back.

Then, they ate breakfast together, and Leila went on her way. She scaled a tree, and sat in it.

A couple hours later, Jack was wandering the forest again, not looking for Shen Gong Wu, but rather looking for Leila. He wanted to see her again, because of the fact she agreed to be his queen that morning. After looking for a long while, he gave up and sat under a tree.

"Oh Jack, I see you've come around again." said a voice. That wasn't just any voice, that was Leila's voice. He could tell, as her voice was a timeless, Russian melody that would get stuck in your head, he was certain by the beautiful flow of her syllables, that she must be a good singer.

Leila hopped out of the tree, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Whoa! Teach me how to do that!" Jack said, in surprise at how Leila landed perfectly.

"I do not know how I could do zat, unless I threw you out of ze tree."

Jack was startled "Oh, um, never mind…Don't throw me out of a tree!"

Leila chuckled, and got a bit closer to him and looked him in the eyes "You are a quite funny one, Jack Spicer…And cute…"

Jack looked away, at nothing specific "Me? Wow, Leila, I always thought you hated me…But recently you've been so nice to me…Are you okay?"

"Jack, I'm fine…Just recently…I realize…You…You are different"

"Different…In a good way?"

Leila wrapped her arms around Jack, and looked at him sensually, and Jack felt weird. "Of course…Different in ze best of vays…"

Jack wasn't used to being complemented by anyone, so he was thinking this was too good to be true.

"Let me guess, I'm dreaming this, aren't I?"

"No, zis is real."

"It can't be…Usually you're a total bitch to me….

"Джек, ты полная дура! Поверьте в это, потому что это реально!" Leila yelled in Russian

"What the heck are you saying? I don't speak Russian!"

"Идиот, идиот! Джек, я искренен!"

Jack grabbed Leila's shoulders, and got in her face and said "Leila! I. Do. Not. Understand. Russian. What are you trying to say?"

"这是更好的杰克？" Leila asked in Chinese

"Leila…English!"

"Huh…Oh…I am sorry, I forget English momentarily…"

"It's okay…But there's something I want to ask you…"

"Vat is it?"

"Will you…Will you move to Canada with me?"

"Vat is a a Can-eh-duh?"

"It's the country I came from"

"Vat's a country?"

"You seriously need some education…" Jack thought "But first, I want to know…Are you going to come with me or not?"

"Jack, I do not zink zat is ze best idea, and I cannot begin to tell you vy."

"But I thought you wanted to be all over me? You can't even say that you love me back…This is too good to be true." Jack walked

"Jack!" Leila called after him "Vait!"

"What? 'Vait' for what? I can't believe you. Just…Just leave me be, okay?" Jack sighed, and walked away. When he was sure he was alone he sighed. He'd faced rejection before. Rejection from Wuya, rejection from Chase, even rejection from his own family. But being rejected by Leila, especially in the way she had rejected him, it really hurt, like a knife through his chest.

But hey, he was only 17, wasn't heartbreak part of the whole "adolescent experience"? Sure it hurt now, but soon, he'd find someone better.

"Jack" The Russian startled him once again

"What do _you _want?" Jack asked

"Jack, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you…I just…I've never known love, so I vouldn't know it if it hit me in ze face…"

"Leila. That's no excuse and you know it. You really hurt me."

"Oh, vell I'm sorry zat I didn't decide to move to Canada wiz you because you felt entitled to have me, you…you shit."

"Leila, it's not that I felt 'entitled to have you', but rather, earlier today…You acted like you were into me, you kissed me repeatedly, said you'd be my queen when I rule the world…You pretty much led me on"

"I'm sorry…Please forgive me…" Leila frowned

"Okay. I forgive you. But…But don't think this is over Leila!" Jack got up and pointed at her "This isn't the last time you'll be seeing Jack Spicer!"

"I never expected you to just leave. Zat is not a possibility for you, Jack. Clearly you need me more zan I need you."

"Ha, yeah right sister, I doubt that!" Jack poked Leila in the chest, but then he realized he had poked her in the boob. "Oh…Um…Sorry Leila…" he said "please don't kill me" he whispered

Leila looked at her chest where Jack had poked her. Usually, she would have killed him, but today was different, but she wasn't gonna let him know that.

"You have until ze count of five to run. I vould start now." she said

Jack screamed his famous little girl scream, and ran. Leila watched him run.

"You live today, Jack Spicer." she said "You may zink you've gotten me helpless, but you're ze one who needs ze help." Leila crossed her arms, turned away, then climbed back into her tree.


End file.
